Caraphernelia
by Mydarkeyes77
Summary: Falling in love with someone who doesn't love you back is heartbreaking. Just ask Hancock. But realizing you're in love with someone after they've let you go is unbearable. Follow Luffy and Hancock's love story as it echos through the ages.
1. Prologue

Boa Hancock could feel there was something wrong. She just wasn't feeling... right. Standing in front of her was her beloved Luffy and yet all she felt was heartbreak. When did all the happiness leave? For two years now she has watched Luffy grow so much in strength and endurance. Whenever Rayleigh wasn't around, she'd find a way to visit him with load of food and a heart full of love. They've grown closer over the last two years. They've become close friends. She's learned many things about her love. Like how truly selfless he can be. How innocent he was in heart and mind. And how big his heart is. But above all one thing has become abundantly clear. He would never love her. Not as a man loves a woman. At first she was able to ignore it when he'd plainly say, "I'm not going to marry you". She told herself he'd come around with time. But with time... he didn't. After the first year or so his rejections started to sting. It eventually started to hurt so much that she made the conscious decision to not provoke him anymore. And then the feelings of emptiness came.

Today was the day she was seeing Luffy off. It was finally time for Luffy to reunite with his nakama at Sabaody Archipelago. The whole situation felt so bitter sweet to her. She was happy that Luffy was happy. Happy to see him about to embark on the journey of his dreams. However, she felt despair at the same time. She knew that this might be the last time she ever sees him. And even if she does see him again, she knew there was no future ahead of them. It was time to let go.

Everybody's getting ready for Luffy's departure. The ship was ready to sail and Hancock prepared months worth of supplies for... everything. "Luffy, the ship is ready to sail at any moment", by yelled Marguerite. Luffy nodded and expressed his thanks. The women of Amazon Lily looked on in amazement. Luffy has changed much over the last two years. His physical build is more apparent. Its clear that he's become much much stronger. All of the animals that could has kicked his ass when he first arrived now bow down to him in fear and respect. "Its okay, Luffy. We put everything that you like on the ship! And I think I'll be a good wife since I'm thoughtful like that", Hancock said. She couldn't help herself. "I'm not gonna get married. Thanks for the food!" Ouch... that hurt. But she expected it. Still, though, her heart cracked a little more.

As they reached the last island before the New World, Hancock prepared herself to say goodbye... but she couldn't do it. She wanted to see him again someday if only to know that he's okay. "Could you do me a favor?", she inquired of Luffy. "What? I'm not going to marry you", he plainly stated. Her heart clenched. "No... I just wanna leave without saying goodbye", Hancock meekly clarified. "Oh! I've never said that to anyone. I wanna see you again". Her heart skipped. She stopped breathing for a moment. Maybe it could still work... 'No', she thought. 'No. We'll never be together. He'll only just ever see me as his friend'. She swallowed hard. As he floated away in a little sail boat, she marveled at the brightness of his smile. "So innocent", she whispered. Yes, he was good. Too good, dare she say, for someone as tainted as her.

As she watched the Marines zeroing in on the Strawhat Crew as they began to leave, she made a quick decision. She had her ship block the Marine battle ship. Though her title might be jeopardized, she needed to do this for her beloved. And as she watched them descend into the sea, she closed her eyes. 'Be safe', she willed him. 'Follow your heart. As long as you follow your heart, I'm willing to sacrifice mine...'

The End

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! So I used to write fan fiction a while ago and now I'm back! This time around I'm only doing Luffy x Hancock fan fiction. :P I'm thinking of turning this into a chapter story. Tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly upon the Thousand Sunny. The seas were unusually calm. All of the Straw hats were lounging around enjoying the light breeze except for their captain. No, their captain was being quiet. Disturbingly so. Sitting at the head of the ship, Luffy was looking out at the vast sea before him. And he was doing something he rarely does. He was thinking. 'Hmm, I wonder what Hammock is doing right now...'

For the first time since embarking on this journey, his mind wandered to her. After leaving Sabaody Archipelago, they had reached Fishman Island. A new adventure had awaited them there. After a lot of suspicion, discrimination, and a fierce battle they gained new friends and the love of all the islanders. Now heading to their next stop, they all were unwinding. Luff. But now.. she keeps coming to mind. And it was starting to annoy him. The stupidest things kept flashing in his mind. The way she would constantly blush around him. The light scent of a sweet flower that always surrounded her. Her soft giggles that always sounded like bells. Yep. It was irritating him big time. His face scrunched up like he ate something sour. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she kept popping up in his head.

"Oy, Luffy! What's up? Is something wrong?", Ussop asked. He had been fishing for a snack with no luck. "Ahh, nothing...", Luffy replied. "You don't sound too sure. Come on! You can tell me!" Luffy hesitated but answered anyway. "I've just been thinking about this girl. She keeps popping into my head," this caught the rest of the crew members attention. "All the stupid little things she used to do keep popping into my head. Like how she always used to tell me she loved me. And how she made me pissed every time she would try to get my attention while I was eating. Its pissing me off. I can't stop thinking about her."

All the Straw hats looked shocked at his confession. They began whispering to each other. "Do you think..." "He might be..." "That's impossible..." "Maybe he likes..." Everyone began to wonder if it was possible. Was their dimwitted captain... in love?! "Umm, Luffy", Franky began. "Do you think you might... like her?" Luffy stared at them curiously. "Of course I like her! She's my friend." "Yeah, but Luffy we mean like her as in you might love her", Nami nervously clarified. Then he did the unexpected. He fell down to his knees. Rolling on the floor laughing, he exclaimed, "Of course not! Shishishishishi! Shishishishishi! We're just friends!" Everyone looked back and forth between themselves not sure what to say. "Ahh, forget it everyone. Its nothing either way. Let's go eat!" Hesitantly everyone began to follow their captains orders. Oh well. He'll figure it out on his own.


	3. Chapter 2

He felt... weird. Something wasn't right. His chest kept burning with an unbearable intensity. It started a few weeks ago. This pain that built up day by day. He didn't understand. Ever since seeing her again...

Flashback

The Thousand Sunny pulled up onto an uninhabited island a week or so before they arrived at Dressrosa. The trees swayed slowly in the wind while the waves softly crashed upon the shore. It was the perfect place to settle and wait to see if Doflamingo would withdraw from the Shichibukai. As the rest of the crew began to explore the island, Zoro spoke.

"Hey, Luffy. There's something hidden over there. On the other side of the hill".

Everyones curiosity peeked. As they slowly approached the hill, the back of a ship became visible. They all prepared themselves instantly. Ready to fight at a moments notice should the owner of that ship be an enemy. Creeping closer and closer, the ship became clear. It was a red and black ship with snake figures in the front. "Hancock", immediately came to Luffy's mind. A sudden rush of excitement flashed through him. He ran towards the ship with a huge Luffy smile, but when he went aboard it, he found no one there.

"Oy, Hancock? Are you here?", receiving no answer he got annoyed. The rest of the straw hats looked between each other. He's been acting every unusual lately. He's been quieter, restless, and even stopped eating as much (though even with this reduced appetite, he still eats 12x more than a regular human). They've been worried for their captain. This burst of energy surprise them.

They decided to camp around the Kuja's ship since it became clear Luffy had no intention of leaving. He sat down on the sand staring into the forest beyond the shore. His foot shaking impatiently, he looked so ridiculously determined to do nothing until he reunites with Hancock. No one really new how to respond to his strange behavior, so they all silently decided to ignore it. A rustling of some leaves brought all of their attentions straight toward the trees Luffy has been having a staring contest with. Out walked around sixteen women in armor carrying a variety of fruits and vegetables in large crates. Following them out of the trees was easily the most beautiful woman any of them had every seen. Luffy jumped to his feet.

"Oy, Hancock! Why are you here? I'm so surprised to see you!" He shouted with a bright smile stretching across his face.

She didn't smile back immediately. She seems to assessed the situation before hesitantly smiling back. It didn't reach her eyes. Luffy noticed. It made his chest squeeze. He didn't understand it.

"Hello, Luffy".

Around them, the rest of the Kuja pirates were excited to see Luffy again. they all chatted animatedly amongst themselves about Luffy and his crew. Luffy, on the other hand, became quiet. He didn't understand was was wrong. There was something different about her. It made him feel uneasy.

"Hancock... Are you okay? You seem a little different".

"I'm fine. We must depart now. It was nice seeing you". She swiftly boarded her ship and ordered the rest of her mates to do the same despite their protest. As her ship floated away, Luffy looked on dumbfounded. What just happened here?

_End of flashback_

He didn't know why that encounter left him feeling so uneasy. He was shocked that she left so abruptly. He expected her to be so happy and ask him to marry her again. But she didn't. And it made his chest hurt. Hurt a lot. 'Well maybe next time...', he thought. But he didn't feel certain anymore.


End file.
